


infidelity

by cyrusbarrone



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M, basically looking into s01e04, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is presumptuous.” Simon was smirking, his lips a little red from his wine.</p><p>The anger got squashed with the strong feeling to kiss him. He tilted his head a little, smirked as well, enjoying the simplicity between them. Perhaps for now Simon could distract him from his mother’s illness and his father’s infidelities. </p><p>“No it’s not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	infidelity

Jake felt so angry whenever he thought about it. His father should have been there when his mum had been taken to hospital, maybe not there in an instant but he should have been there like Jake was. He should have sat at her bedside next to him and held her hand, kissed the back of it despite how pale and bruised it looked, and promised her things that would never happen. His father should have been there to clap a hand on his shoulder and make him feel better. But he hadn’t been there; more and more often Jake found his father wasn’t around. He should have been used to it but he just felt disappointed. 

He felt as though his family were falling apart, and it was not the time for that. His mother needed them to be together, because she was dying. She couldn’t die knowing that her husband was fucking someone at the office and her son resented him. She couldn’t, and Jake would do anything to protect her from that. 

Jake hadn’t known until that night. His father was all-the doting husband when he was around. He sorted out her pills and pressed kisses against her forehead until she smiled and her lovely blue eyes shone like before the cancer crawled into her lungs. His mother had been a fool too, perhaps, or maybe she knew and was holding onto whatever her husband gave.

Still, it infuriated him. It would be worse if she knew and wasn’t doing anything about it. There was nothing worse, in Jake’s mind, than someone who cheated on the person they were with.

When he was younger his first boyfriend, Tylah, had cheated on him. Jake had thought the world of him and he’d thrown it back in his face like his feelings hadn’t mattered. He’d been young, maybe fifteen or sixteen, but he’d thought it was serious. He’d liked the way the blond boy had a little dimple when he smiled and he liked his sarcastic sense of humour, and as far as he knew he’d been liked back. 

Tylah had only been experimenting, though, apparently. They’d never gotten far, not really, Jake had been shy and embarrassed with his lack of knowledge on how to kiss and Tylah had been impatient. Apparently his cheating on Jake with a girl had been his own fault, and if Jake was more confident then it wouldn’t have happened. 

The hurt that had caused still hadn’t left, and it automatically caused him to put cheaters in the circle with the lowest of the low. He had never expected that his father – the man he had idolised as the big policeman in charge of an entire force – would sink so low as to lose any respect Jake had had for him.

It hurt a little. He had never wanted that for his family. He never wanted to be that stereotypical gay kid who didn’t have contact with their father. Jake wished his father wasn’t such an idiot as to throw away him and his mother because of her illness and his own stupidity. He hoped that his assumptions were false, but he knew there was no getting away from it. His father was pathetic and weak and had run to someone else in seek of a shag. He was disgusted. 

After that, things hadn’t improved much at work. The pressure and anger of having a cheating father never left his mind. No matter how many badly hidden lectures Ryan tried to give him, it did not budge. The bitter taste of coffee did little to distract from how his father had pushed away his questions like he was a child who didn’t understand. 

Jake had longed for the day to be over as soon as it had started, but, like always, it dragged on. 

He justified the punches he threw to that man’s face by knowing he could get out of it. Simon was a solicitor, and he’d easily offer to sue whomever Jake wanted him to. But it wasn’t just the fact he knew he could get out of it that made him punch that man. It felt good to feel bones underneath his fists and the struggling of someone underneath his thighs. He wanted that scum of Earth to feel as trapped and awful as he did, and when he fell off, his anger still never dwindling and his fists throbbing like a bitch, he knew it had been stupid.

Lino looked at him like he’d beaten a dog, and Ryan lectured him and all Jake wanted to do was to go home (to Simon, who would smirk at him and pour him a glass of wine. Perhaps he’d let Jake sit between his legs and lean back against his chest and gain comfort from the warmth and solidity that he gave off. Maybe they would forget the glasses of red wine and he would kiss Simon desperately – he had long gotten over his anxiety about kissing – and run his ringers through his curly hair, and he would lie back on his bed and let the other take him. Jake knew that Simon would make him feel good, knew he would feel warm and loved with each thrust of Simon’s hips. Perhaps they wouldn’t do either, perhaps they would just sleep and Jake would lie underneath Simon’s arm and kiss at the fluttering pulse in his wrist).

The bruises started to appear almost immediately on his hands and he wanted to scrub at the purpling skin until it was gone. He wanted to scrub at his life until it repaired itself. 

He blocked off his father’s stupid attempt at talking and instead he focussed on packing his bag. It was a silly hope, that Simon would take him in, but hope he would. Simon seemed intrigued by him and Jake liked the way his hair fell in his face and the way he looked in a suit. Jake liked their flirting and the way they seemed to get each other. Jake liked Simon. 

When he stood outside of Simon’s flat he considered not pressing the doorbell. He wondered about what would happen if Simon would raise an eyebrow and roll his eyes at the kid who took it as more than a fling. He wondered if it was more than a fling. He wondered if Simon would help him sue his father for being a twat. 

Before he’d realised, the door opened and they were speaking. 

“This is presumptuous.” Simon was smirking, his lips a little red from his wine.

The anger got squashed with the strong feeling to kiss him. He tilted his head a little, smirked as well, enjoying the simplicity of the two of them. Perhaps for now Simon could distract him from his mother’s illness and his father’s infidelities. 

“No it’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cuffs has quickly become one of my favourite shows, and it's depressing that there isn't more episodes yet. 
> 
> If you liked this please tell me ^^ I can also be found on my tumblr: docbossybeck.tumblr.com


End file.
